


A Night to Remember

by Penny_Jamieson



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Jamieson/pseuds/Penny_Jamieson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On your anniversary Tom Hiddleston has a special surprise for you. As do you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

„Hey Darling, I’m home.“

I’ve been waiting all day to hear those words and, as usual, my body reacts to the vibrato of Tom’s voice in a very distinct way. Oh my, will I ever get tired of this?

“I’m in the bedroom.” I yell in his direction, while I put on my earring and glance at myself in the mirror one last time.

Tom enters the room, clad in black dress pants, a crisp white button down shirt, the first two buttons undone, sleeves rolled up and a black vest clinging to his flat stomach. He carries a cream-colored cardboard box under his arm.

“Are you ready?” he asks, while he puts down the box on the dresser.

“I’m always ready, you know that.” I smile at him.

“You little tease.” Tom walks up to me, taking my right hand, putting his other arm around my waist, starting to dance to the music that softly plays in the background.

“Happy anniversary, darling.”

“Happy anniversary to you too, love.”

He spins me around and the motion slightly opens the silky bathrobe I wear, so he can glimpse the emerald green lingerie I’ve put on for the occasion.

“I see you did what I asked you for.” he whispers huskily, sending shivers up and down my spine.

As if I could have ever, for one second, denied his request. I found it on my pillow this morning, tied to a long, blood red rose. It read:

“My darling,  
I have a little surprise for our anniversary tonight.  
Please be ready to leave the house by 7 pm, ready with everything short a dress. I promise you will not regret trusting me with your choice of wardrobe.  
With all my love,  
Tom.”

He takes a step back, so he can look at me better. His hand caresses my cheeks before slowly making its way down my neck and onto my chest. His warm hand cups my breast, his thumb gently playing with my nipple. I inhale sharply. He buries his nose in my hair. I can smell his fresh, masculine scent through his clothes and my heart beat quickens.

Tom lowers his head and then his lips are on mine. Moaning I part my lips and taste the sweet warmth of his mouth. His tongue explores my mouth as though we never kissed before.  
I feel my knees go weak.

Tom ends the kiss, slightly nibbling on my lower lip.

“Maybe we should skip dinner and eat dessert right away.” I whisper.

“Very tempting thought, but tomorrow you’d regret not having seen my surprise. Trust me.”

He slides the bathrobe off my shoulder and it puddles around my ankles.

“Oh, I can’t wait to unwrap my present later tonight.”

There it is again, this boyish smile on that gorgeous face of his.  
He kisses my breast just above the lace of my bra.

“But first I want to see you in this…”

He turns around to get the box and takes off the lid. He takes out the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.

“Let me help you with this.”

I step into the dress and Tom smooths the fabric over my back side. Shimmering green satin flows from one shoulder, leaving the other one bare, down my body, ending just above the knee. An embroidered belt clasps around my waist and on the shoulder there’s a diamond encrusted brooch, holding a silky scarf in the same magical color. It fits perfectly.

I hear Tom suck in his breath.

“I knew it would be perfect for you.”

Tom is obviously very pleased with himself. His hand still rests on my buttocks and I press myself against it, while I lean toward him, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you so much.” I whisper.

“We better go, before I loose what is left of my self-control.”

 

In the garage he holds open the door to his car for me.

“Where are we going to, Tom?”

“That’s a surprise. It won’t take long.”

He slides into his seat and starts the engine. While we drive, Tom has his eyes on the street, glancing at me only occasionally. But there is this smile around his mouth and his eyes, one that tells me that he is very looking forward to what is coming. I lean back in my seat slightly sideways, so that I can look at him. London by night has always been magical to me, but it can never compete with that perfect face of his. I always end up lost in it.

 

When we reach Covent Garden I’m pretty certain there is only one place that we could go to, judging by the time of the day and our attire.

“We aren’t going to the Royal Opera House, are we?” I have a hard time suppressing my excitement.

“What if we are?”

“But you said ‘The Nutcracker” was sold out when I asked you to get tickets.”

I have been wanting to see Tchaikovsky’s classic ballet on this stage for ages but time and money had never both been available to me at the same time.

“I wanted to surprise you with tickets on the Grand Tier.” I gasp at the thought of being able to see the stage from some of the best seats available in the whole theatre.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best present ever.”

I bounce up and down in my seat, unable to hold back my joy. I’m probably not exactly a very sexy sight right now, letting my inner 5 year old get the better of me, but I couldn’t care less.

Contrary to me the Opera House is a stunning sight, especially this time of the year. Thousands and thousands of tiny lights illuminate its glass and marble facade, almost as if the building glows from a fire within, kindled by the beauty of fine arts performed within the vast structure.  
It started to snow a few minutes earlier and the snowflakes, which dust the trees in front of the Opera House, sparkle like diamonds.

Three hours later we find ourselves back in the car.

“Did you like the performance, darling?” Tom wants to know.

I leap forward in my seat, gesturing wildly.

“Did I like it? I absolutely loved it! The costumes, the stage design, the music! Those dancers are so talented! And the story is just soooo romantic. Makes me feel like a little girl again!”

I let myself fall back into the seat, sighing heavily.

“Well, I for one am glad you are not really a little girl anymore. Because the things I plan to do with you tonight are not appropriate for little girls.”

Tom’s passionate tone of voice and the way he looks at me, leave not the slightest doubt what he has on his mind. In a split second all my giddiness is gone and the air is filled with erotic tension. Only now do I realize that Tom is not driving toward our home.

“Where are we going, Tom?” I ask for the second time this evening, not that I would get an answer now. “Just wait and see, my love.”

 

After a few minutes we reach the empty parking lot of the Kew Royal Botanic Gardens. I cast Tom an inquiring look. He just smiles at me.

“Wait.” he says, gets out the car and around it, holding my door open once again.  
The air is chilly now and even in my winter coat I start to shiver.

“It’ll be warm in just a minute.” Toms says, grabs my hand and starts walking toward the entrance.

An old man with a thick grey beard awaits us at the side entrance.

“Mr. Hiddleston. Ma’am. I hope you have a good evening, sir.”

“Yes, it’s wonderful so far. Thank you.”

Tom greets the man with a firm hand shake.

“Let me show you the way to the Temperate House, sir.”

Tom smiles at me, certain that I could not have been more surprised.

After a short walk through the moonlit night we reach an impressive Victorian building. Huge windows span between white columns and inside the vast building small lights flicker. The bearded man unlocks the door and hands Tom a set of keys and a mobile phone.

“Everything has been set up as agreed, sir.” he assures. “But if you need anything else, you may reach me using the service number. Good evening, Mr. Hiddleston. Ma’am.”

With that he seems to bow, turns around and disappears into the night. Tom gestures me into the building, placing his hand on my lower back. Even though I can’t possible feel his warmth through the thick coat, my skin is instantly on fire.

Inside the building is warm, the air heavy with humidity and exotic fragrances. Small lights about 15 cm above the ground light up the walkways. As my eyes adjust to the dim lighting, the dark shadows transform into palm trees, huge ferns and delicate orchids.

“Oh Tom, this is amazing!” I hug and kiss him passionately. As I let go, a huge smile lights up his face.

“I’m glad you like it.”

I have always enjoyed visiting tropical glass houses. There is something magical about a rain forest-like setting, trapped inside a building. Like visiting a parallel universe of sorts.

“Let me take your coat, darling.”

Tom deposits our coats on a hat stand next to the door and then leads me down the main walkway, his arm around my hip. The exotic perfumes from the flowers mix with Tom’s own scent and I feel as if I am walking on clouds. We stop in front of a giant basin, filled with water lilies. A colorful blanket has been spread on the floor and an exquisite picnic is laid out on it. Tom bends down to grab a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He hands me the glasses and opens the bottle. When he has filled both glasses, he takes one back and clinks it against mine.

“Do you think because you are virtuous, that there shall be no more cakes and ale?” he recites Shakespeare.

“Why, sir, for my part I say the gentleman had drunk himself out of his five senses already.”

Tom smiles proudly, recognizing the Shakespearean answer.

“What is light, if Sylvia be not seen? What is joy if Sylvia be not by?”

“Oh, that’s unfair!” I playfully punch him. “Citing Shakespeare use my name!”

We both smile and Tom sips the cool, bubbly drink.

“Come on, let’s eat.”

We sit down and look at all the food that has been prepared for us: a salad, cheese, fruits, golden bread rolls, chocolate dipped strawberries, coffee. With both of us silent I can now hear that soft music is playing from hidden speakers, the romantic string music mixing with the low chirp of the crickets living inside this building.

Oh gods, this is perfect.

For a while we eat and chat about our day, but my mind is already wondering to what the evening will hold in store after dinner. My senses are on the edge with all these scents and sounds and shimmering lights.

Just when I am about to take another sip from my coffee, Tom tells a joke. I have to laugh and spill some of it. All of a sudden Tom’s facial expression changes, his blue eyes becoming dark.

He pulls me into his lap and starts to lick the coffee off my neck and cleavage. Wherever his tongue touches my skin, it leaves a hot trail, burning as though I was on fire. I moan and throw my head back, granting him better access.

Tom’s teeth nibble the skin on my neck, slowly making their way down. His hands are firmly locked around my waist and I can feel his excitement pressing against my thighs.

Then he stops.

“Tom, please, I beg you… You can’t stop. Not now.”

“Just a minute, darling.”

He gets up, still holding me, not bothered by my weight at all.

“Let’s go someplace else.” He lowers my feet to the ground.

Now? He’s got to be kidding me. I can barely keep myself up and he wants to leave?

“Tom? Are you…”

He seals my mouth with yet another kiss, and then directs me toward a spiral staircase I had not noticed before. The banister is half covered with ivy and other climbing plants.

I follow Tom up the stairs and onto the gallery which wraps itself around the entire building.

“Oh my gods, this is beautiful!”

In front of us I see a low, makeshift bed, covered with silky, cream colored sheets. Several pillows in all shades of green have been arranged on the bed. String lights wrapped around the railing cast a low, warm light onto the scene. Next to the bed is a small, white, metal tray table holding several bottles of scented massage oils. The glass roof above us is still warm enough to melt the snow on top of it and through the ice crystals and the streaks of melted water I can see the moon sparkling. The setting could not be more romantic, if you tried – and clearly Tom tried very hard.

“I want you.” Tom whispers in my ear with that low grunt that immediately gets me wet. “And I want you now.”

He sits down onto the bed and pulls me close. His hands are on my hips, his thumbs gently rubbing along the rim of my pelvic bones. He buries his face between my breasts and inhales deeply.

Then he puts his mouth on one of my breasts, the thin satin and lacy bra soon soaked with his saliva. His tongue plays with my hard nipple and I moan.

While his mouth is still busy, his hands wander down my thighs. When they reach my knees, he slides them underneath my dress and very slowly back up, soon exposing the lacy trim of my stockings. When his fingers run over the lace, he inhales sharply and playfully bites into my nipple.

Oh my Lord! White hot lust explodes between my legs and he has not even come close to where I want him to touch me most.

How can he be taking it so slow?

I resist the urge to take off the dress myself and let him do it. Inch by inch he slides the fabric up my body. He has let go of my breast and now instead kisses whatever patch of skin he uncovers. Finally, after what seems to have been an eternity he pulls the dress over my head. I inhale deeply, not having noticed that I held my breath while he undressed me.

I reach for his vest and start to unbutton it. When I’m done I follow with his shirt. He seems just as eager as I am, to get rid of all the fabric keeping our bodies apart.  
I want to take of his pants too, but Tom pulls me closer again, circling my belly button with his tongue.

When I first met him, I was intimidated by his size. He is so tall that I can almost walk under his outstretched arms without touching them. But I have come to appreciate the fact that we are eye to eye when he sits and I stand.

My fingers get lost in his blond curls. I can feel him slowly making his way up from my belly button towards my breast. Right below the collarbone he stops. What?

I open my eyes and look at him. I have seen his face a million times, yet my heart still misses a beat every time he smiles at me.

“I love you. You know that, right?” The smile is gone and he looks very serious now. My mind goes crazy. Have I done something to make him ask that?

“Yes. Yes, of course I do. And I love you too!” I take his face in my hands. “Are you okay, baby?”

A weary smile that does not reach his eyes, shows on his face. “Just a very long, very emotionally draining day on set. Don’t. Ever. Leave. Me. Promise.”

My poor baby. He’s probably dead tired and yet he took me to the theater and went out of his way to make our anniversary a special day for me.

“I won’t. Ever. My life means nothing without you in it.”

Almost desperate now, I kiss him fiercely, my way of making him believe.

Tom falls back on the bed, dragging me along with him. My mouth lets go of his and I sit on top of him. My hips fall into a slow, circling motion.

“I am really in the mood for some dessert now, Mister.”

Tom’s hands rest on my thighs, his long fingers gently stroking my skin. With each round my pelvis completes on his crotch, his breathing quickens, his fingers grab a little harder, his excitement grows. I reach down to unbuckle his belt and undo the button and zipper on his dress pants. I lift myself up just enough to slide the pants and his briefs down. Tom frantically kicks off his shoes, trying to get rid of the remaining fabric. With a soft thud my own shoes fall to the ground and I slip my toes inside his pants, helping him to pull them down even further.

Tom moans when I lower myself back onto his hips and the only thing keeping us apart is the thin lace of my panty, the fabric rubbing against the delicate skin of his glans while I resume my circling.

“You’re wearing too much clothing for my liking.” The serious expression from just a few minutes ago has been replaced by unconcealed arousal. His long arms reach for the clasp of my bra on my back without him having to even get up from the pillows. He drops it onto the floor.

He places his hands on my belly and slowly slides them up my body till he reaches my breasts. After only a few seconds my circling and his thumbs rubbing my nipples have found the same rhythm. My mind goes blank and primary instincts take control of my body. Every round is a tad quicker, every circle pressing a bit harder against Tom.

I lean down to him, my mouth finding his. The taste of strawberry and chocolate still linger in both of our mouths, but mostly I taste Tom. My breath quickens and I feel myself rapidly approaching that border between teasing and no return.

“Oh hell, no, darling. We have only just begun and this is not going to be a quickie.”

Tom will not allow me to find release. He sits up, pressing my body close to him, locking lips with me. All a very sophisticated maneuver to be able to change positions with me. He shifts his weight and rolls my body over onto my stomach.

I know what will follow now and settle myself down by arranging the pillows comfortably under my upper body.

“I just love to touch you.” Tom says while reaching for one of the bottles on the table. Only seconds later he pours a generous amount of oil onto my back. The chill of the cool liquid makes me yelp. “Especially since you respond so well to it.”

Tom settles down right below my buttocks, his erect penis pressing against my ass and starts spreading the oil across my back. He does indeed know every inch of my body, every mole, every dimple, every curve. His long fingers have massaged oil into my skin so many times, I’m sure the memory is engraved in his fingertips.

There was a time when I could not live through his massages for longer than 5 minutes. His fingers everywhere. His breath blowing on the special oil, turning the cool fluid into a hot trail on my back. And even now, after all the time, after all the nights of making love, it’s a thin line between relaxing and arousing.

As with a well-practiced piece of music, each of Tom’s movements generates a moan, a cry, a whimper in me. Every sound I make, fuels his passion, his stroking becoming harder, his erection becoming bigger.

“Your skin is so soft, love. But I want to touch you everywhere. I want to hear you scream my name.”

Again Tom shifts his weight, now sitting between my legs, resting on his calves. And as usual I feel that slight moment of abandonment when our lower bodies are not connected anymore.  
But it only lasts a second as Tom now pours more oil on my bum. But this time I welcome the chill since my body is on fire from the sensual massage. He spreads his hands on my buttocks, each almost covering an entire cheek, his fingers facing inwards.

Oh, how much I look forward to that part! I shiver in anticipation of the things to come.

Swimming on a small puddle of oil those long fingers of his describe a half circle on my lower back, while his thumbs travel closer and closer to the very center of me. The instant he enters my body, a wave of emotions runs over me. He keeps massaging my bum with his hands while his thumbs rub my vulva and brush over my clit ever so lightly, sending me in a frenzy each time.

“Oh, Tom, please. I need you to be in me.” Judging from the way he squeezes my behind, he’s not far from feeling the same.

Lying flat on my stomach quickly becomes next to impossible. Following the lead of his hands, my hips sway back and forth, inching closer and closer to Tom’s body. My breathing is frantic and wild, just as Tom’s.

I slide my hips up his thighs, toward his penis. His fingers fly up my back, along my ribcage and to my front, where they fiercely grab my breast. In one swift motion I sit up and my hand slides between our legs. An ever so little nudge is all it takes and through my wetness he slides into me.

“Oh! God! Yes! Tom, please, please…”

We both kneel on the bed, my back leaning against his strong chest, his chiseled arms locked firmly around my upper body. I reach behind me, burying my fingers in his hair, my head resting on his shoulder. His lips find my neck, kissing, licking, nibbling. His left thumb caresses my nipples, while his right thumb found my sweet spot.  
Every push reduces me to a moaning mess, every stroke over my clit has me scream his name.

Having Tom all over my body at the same time, my top, my bottom, my front, my behind, is too much for my nerves. With the speed of lightning I approach climax.

“You are so insanely hot. I love you.”

Tom’s dark, husky whisper right next to my ear is all I need. I explode from the inside, shaking, clenching, shivering.

Tom’s fingers are still doing their magic. “Stop. Please, stop. I… ugh… I…”

In a move practiced many times before, I turn around on him and we roll over, our bodies firmly locked. A few more pushes are all he needs to follow me.

Tom collapses on me, we are both panting, exhausted, satisfied. After a few moments he slides off me, cuddling up to my side, his face buried in the crook of my neck. He grabs the blanket that we had pushed aside earlier and covers both our sweating bodies.

When the swooshing of blood has faded down in my ears, I can hear the string music and the crickets again. I stare up in the sky, where the moon still sparkles through the now thick flakes of snow.

“You know, Tom, I haven’t been able to give you my present yet.”

“What? That was not it?” He props himself up on one arm and looks at me observant. For a moment I consider getting that little black-and-white picture I have in my purse downstairs, but this moment is too perfect and I don’t want to ruin it by getting out of bed.

“Sweetie, this was our last anniversary alone. You’re gonna be a dad.”

And just like that I know the night is not over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, you may want to check out my other married Tom smut: The Art of Villainy (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1661927)


End file.
